


Let It Snow.

by Nelson-And-Murderdock (TheWickedWitchOfTheNorthEast)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchOfTheNorthEast/pseuds/Nelson-And-Murderdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy was cold. And drunk. He was cold and drunk but that was okay because he had Matt with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine sent me a prompt via ask meme that was "Don't you dare throw that snowba- goddamnit!"  
> Just a short and cute little college era drabble. Also my first fic so please give me feedback! Should I write more?  
> Also, since i don't have a laptop, I'm writing this on my phone so if the format is iffy, that's why.

Foggy was cold. And drunk. He was cold and drunk but that was okay because he had Matt with him, and Matt made everything better. Because Matt was awesome. He should tell him that. Matt deserved to know how awesome he was. Matt was always so sad and broody and it broke Foggy’s heart. But now he could tell Matt how awesome he was. He turned to him, currently clinging onto his arm like a limpet, not that Foggy minded. Not. At. All. 

“You’re reeeaaallyyy awesome. Didya know that, Matty? I feel liikeee i need to tell you that more. You’re awesome, buddy. Like…super awesome. Totally awesome. So awesome.” Foggy said, very enthusiastically.  
Matt just laughed, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. “Yeah, you tend to tell me that from time to time. Especially when you’re drunk.”

Foggy noticed Matt’s blushing, which was adorable. Seriously, how on earth could one human being be so freaking adorable and great? It wasn’t fair to poor Foggy’s like him. “You’re so cute when you bluuush. It’s like…watching a baby duck blush. Can baby duucks blush?”  
Matt snorted and blushed some more. Seriously, that was so adorable. “Jeez, Foggy how much did you drink? But no, i don’t think ducks can blush.

Foggy pouted, as if hearing that baby ducks couldn’t blush was the saddest thing ever. Which, considering Foggy’s level of drunkness, it probably was. He guided Matt to a bench, and they sat, just basking in each other’s company, before Foggy spoke. 

"This is nice. Youu, mee, the snow. It’s kinda like a romcom…only without the rom…” Foggy sighed.  
He really wished that their life was a romcom. Because at least then they would end up together. But Matt was as straight as a board, and was obviously not going to be comfortable with Foggy’s giant gay crush on him, if Matt’s reaction to Foggy hitting on him during their first meeting was any indication. He frowned when he saw Matt get up.  
“Matt? Buddy? Whatcha doing, Matty?” Shit, did he say something wrong? Did he creep him out? “Lemme at least take you back to our room…” 

Matt shook his head. “No, it’s alright, Foggy. I just…wanted to stretch my legs a little, that’s all. Can you…can you do me a favor?” 

Foggy nodded, walking up to Matt. “Anything, buddy.”  
Matt sighed. “Can you…Can you describe the snow for me? I mean…I can sorta remember what it looks like but i want to know what it looks like through your eyes.”

Foggy’s expression softened and he smiled gently. “Course I can, Mattyy. It’s white, obviously, untouched except for our footprints. It’s sparkling, like diamonds. The moon is shining on it and making it look so pretty and pure. I kinda just want to lay down and make a snow angel. Ooh, Matty! Let’s make snow angels!” Foggy jumped around excitedly and, in his excitement, accidentally knocked Matt down.

“Oh…shit! I’m so sorry, buddy. Fuck, you okay?” Foggy hurriedly went to help Matt up, and didn’t notice the snowball Matt had been quickly making for his revenge.  
“No, no. It’s okay, Foggy. No harm, no foul. I’m freezing now though.” Matt said. But Foggy barely heard any of it. Matt looked like an angel like that, with the snow in his hair, his cheeks and nose all flushed a bright red, a mischievous smile on his cheeks. He was just…gorgeous. And as Foggy was checking Matt out, he finally noticed the snowball in his friend’s hand. 

“Matt…Put the snowball down…” Foggy said in warning.  
Matt just laughed. “No, i don’t think I will.”  
Foggy began to back away. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” The force of the throw knocked Foggy to the ground, and he scowled at Matt. "I’m scowling at you, Matt.” 

Matt just smiled and used his cane to find Foggy’s body, poking at him playfully. “I’m sure you look very fierce.” He held out his hand for Foggy to grab, and Foggy pulled him down. Matt landed on top of him and they both laughed. Until they realized that Matt was practically straddling Foggy’s lap.

Foggy felt his heart beat faster and his eyes flew to Matt’s lips, red and beautiful and just…He couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. And Matt pressed back.

So yes, Foggy was very drunk, and very cold. But with Matt’s lips on his, everything was okay.


End file.
